


Fly Me To The Moon

by Written_prose_things



Series: Promise'Verse [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz plays at a gathering of the old families, Fiona likes Simon, M/M, No Beta, The last prompt I have, Theodora Abbott (OFC), baz is ALSO jealous, i literally wrote this in one night, let me know if there are any glaring grammar tense or spelling errors, simon is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: PROMPT: Simon goes to Baz's violin performance ...(full summary in the notes)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Promise'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615396
Kudos: 58





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was so barebones, I took some liberty with it. Basically Baz plays for a gathering of the old families, and Simon gets kinda jealous.  
> I had a lot of trouble writing from Simon's perspective, and that is probably going to show in this. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.  
> head on over to Tumblr: @written-prose-things , if you have a prompt.

Simon’s been paying attention to Baz since the day he began rooming with him, because The Mage asked him, _not_ because of his crush, regardless of what Penny says. In those eight years, Simon’s never seen Baz smile like he’s smiling right now. So, Simon’s behaviour is completely excusable when he carries a kitchen knife over to him, as Baz enters the flat.

Baz makes eye contact and smirks, which puts Simon at ease, “Snow.”

It still aggravates Simon that Baz calls him _Snow_ when they aren’t being soft with each other. Simon asks, “What’s got you in such a mood?”

Baz snorts and sprawls over the sofa in the living room, “Darling put the knife down, it is me and everything is totally fine. It’s all rather splendid actually.”

Simon set down the knife on the coffee table, pondering exactly how fucked their childhood was that pulling a knife on his boyfriend didn’t faze either party.

Simon asked, “So, what’s up? What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Baz replied, “Theo Abbot’s called me for the Autumn Gala.”

Simon blinked at Baz owlishly, till he elaborated, “The Autumn Gala is a gathering for all the old families. I’ve been invited to play my violin there. It’s on the 26th of September. It’s a Sunday.”

Simon startled, “You- You’re playing for them?”

Baz looked at him, with a smirk that resembled a weird genuine smile on his face, “That is the idea, darling.”

Simon jumped onto him, punching all the air out of him, “Quit being such bastard, Baz! I’m so excited for you. This is such a good thing.”

After the whole debacle about The Mage, when Baz had been revealed to have had such close connections to ‘The Mage’s Heir’ and Penny, other old families had distanced themselves from Baz. This would be the first time, that they’d have willing interacted with him.

Baz nodded, “Hmm, well I’m not going.”

Simon looked down at him quickly, spluttering “Wh- What? What do you mean, _you’re not going_? Baz, _they_ have invited you! You have to go.”

Baz pulled out his wand and played with it as he answered, “Simon, I know you think that the old families are like royals or something, and that intimidates you. But don’t forget, I’m a part of that social circle- or at least, I was. And I owe them nothing. I don’t want to get back in that shark tank.  
I don’t want to have to think about every other thing I say and how it’s going to be used against me. These people are snakes.  
Ever since the Mage has passed, they don’t have anything to do. So, they waste their time trying to set fire everywhere and I’m not sure I’m interested.”

Simon spluttered. He said, “I’m not intimidated-”

Baz snorted, “Of course not love.”

Simon ignore his and continued, “But Baz, you have to look at what a great opportunity you have! These people kicked you out and now they want you back-”

Baz interrupted again, “Yeah, because I’m always with you. I don’t know how they’ll react when they realize that we’re dating.” Baz snorted before continuing, “I never thought I’d be the trophy wife.”

Simon grunted and replied sternly, “Baz, don’t interrupt-”

Baz smiled, “Already forgetting your Ps and Qs are you?”

Simon groaned and left the living room. Baz followed him laughing lightly, “Love, I’m sorry. I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Simon sighed as he lay down on his bed, his voice muffled by the pillow, “Quit being so happy. It’s weird.”

Baz shrugged as he sat down, “I just feel very nice today.”

Simon sat up quickly and pointed a finger in Baz’s face, “Ahha! You are excited about being invited to the gala.”

Baz smirked, “Of course I am, darling. It isn’t that often that the Old Families behave so well.”

Simon laid down, with is head in Baz’s lap, “Well, then you have to go. Baz, it’ll be great when you can tell them to sod off later.”

Baz laughed throatily, “And that, darling, is exactly why you wouldn’t survive in that world.”

Simon looked a little offended, he whined, “Why not?”

Baz played with his hair as he said, “Simon, you don’t blatantly show these people what you’re proud of. Then I’d just be begging for something to happen to you or Penny.”

Simon smiles softly, “Penny’s in your list of good things?”

Baz grimaced, realizing the information he’d put forth, “Do calm down, Snow. You don’t always need to be so soft.”

Simon nodded, before asking a question, “Suppose, you do say yes to playing at the gala? What would you have to do?”

Baz stared at the roof, and hummed quietly before continuing, “Theo would hold a meeting, of all the performers because the organizing head has to discuss the theme of the gala with the performers.”

Simon burrowed his head into Baz’s scratchy hands, loving the feel on his fingers on his head. He yawns quietly, before saying, “Just think about it once Baz. This is a cool opportunity; I’d hate for you to miss out.”

Baz always had a soft spot for the blonde boy. He decided to meet Theo at least once before refusing to participate.

\------

Over the next few weeks, the gala was relegated to the back of Simon’s mind. He’d been having constant nightmares, and he was always tired. He couldn’t find the time or energy to hog Baz into playing at the gala.

That’s why it was such a surprise when Baz walked into their flat, early on a Saturday morning wearing his posh clothes.

“Snow, I need you to come with me to the club.”

Simon smiled brightly, “You’re going to the gala.”

Baz shook his head, “Nothing’s set in stone. I just want to see what the fuss is all about.”

Simon snorted before putting on his shoes, “Baz you’ve been to the gala all through your life, you know what the fuss is about.”

Baz didn’t dignify Simon with a response, already walking downstairs. Simon picked up his book bag and ran after him.

When they entered the lobby of the club, Simon was dazed. He’d only been here a few times with Agatha’s family, and the beauty of the place always surprised him.

The pair turned into a hallway at one end of the lobby where they bumped into the most beautiful looking woman ever. Simon was about to apologise and move on when she addressed Baz.

“Good, you’re here. I was just about to come outside to look for you.”

Baz laughed, “Theo, it’s always good to be fashionably late.”

They both laughed and Theo added, “That may be so, but not when I have work to get done.”

Simon stood to the side, sure that he was looking like a fish as Baz and _Theo_ caught up with each other. Also, what the hell? _Theo_? Baz hadn’t told him that Theo was a girl. Such a pretty girl too.

Theo turned to look at him, looking at him with distaste, “It isn’t polite to stare at people. How can I help you?”

Simon stuttered at the pointed question. Baz put an arm around him.

Baz spoke for Simon, “Theo, please do play well. This is my friend, Simon Snow.”

Theo drawled while looking at him, “Oh, so this is T _he Savior_?”

Simon had never felt so inadequate. He was wearing some faded jeans with a jumper and a denim jacket over it. He hadn’t even tried to fix his bed-head, while the posh woman in a beautiful suit stared at him distastefully.

Baz came to the rescue again, “Simon, this is Theodora Abbott.”

 _Oh_. Oh, Theo was short for Theodora.

She smirked, “Only friends call me Theo.” The challenge in her note could be heard from miles away.

Simon smiled tightly as they walked towards the conference room where all the participants were meeting.

Simon’s insecurity levels shot up as they entered the room. Everyone was dressed to the nines and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Thankfully just then, Simon received a text on his sociology group text. The teacher was holding an impromptu class. He thanked his lucky stars, and turned around, almost bumping into Baz.

“Baz, I have to go. My sociology professor asked us to come in for a class.”

Theo snorted, “Seems like the chosen one can’t keep time.”

Baz rolled his eyes, and whispered to Simon, “I thought you could afford to miss this class.”

Simon looked at him guiltily, “I really can’t stay here. You’ll have a lot of fun without me.”

\----

Simon spent a few hours at his university campus, sitting through his lecture and setting up the lab for the experiment he would be conducting the following Monday, before taking the tube back to the club.

He leaned against Baz’s car and waited for his boyfriend. Baz had texted him about half an hour ago that he’d be out in an hour.

Slowly, people Simon had seen in the conference room began to make their way out of the club. Simon had acquired better hearing along with his wings and tail, he could make out the whispered murmuring among the participants, asking each other why he was there.

Finally, Baz and Theo made it to the lobby. Simon wasn’t able to see them, but he could easily hear the click of Theo’s heels on the floor. He tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he just couldn’t help it.

Theo was already talking when Simon tuned in, “… why don’t we have lunch together?”

Baz declined, “I’m sorry, Theo. Maybe some other time? Simon must be waiting for me.”

The snark in Theo’s words was easily apparent, “You’ve got the chosen one on a leash.”

Baz’s reply was cutting, “Don’t talk about things you do not know of. Simon and I enjoy each other’s company.”

Theo didn’t back down, “Darling, simply because I went to France for school does not mean that I have forgotten the ways of the Old Families. The wonder boy of the Old Families lands in the Chosen One’s lap overnight, that isn’t just a coincidence Baz.”

The gloves had come off, and it showed in Baz’s comment, “Theo, I know you draw from experience, but not all relationships are transactions.”

Theo took the jab in stride, “I seem to have hurt your feelings. My point was only to tell you, that whenever you’re done toying with that boy, feel free to ring me.”

With that, Theo’s heels clicked away. The door to the club opened, a moment later and Baz came out, a scowl gracing his features. He walked towards the parking area and waved at Simon.  
  
The dragon elements that affect Simon also give him a stronger sense of smell. Usually, at the end of the day, Baz carried multiple different scents on him, which put Simon on edge.  
But after hearing that conversation, Simon couldn’t control himself. As soon as Baz was in range, Simon tugged him into a hug. They both leaned on Baz’s car for support, as Simon nosed at the juncture of Baz’s neck and collarbone.

Baz let out a breathy laugh, “You act more like a dog than a dragon, Snow.”

After a moment, Simon let go of Baz and they climb into the car. The pair stayed quiet for most of the drive back to Simon’s flat.

Simon didn’t want to feed his own jealousy, but he could not help it.  
He ended up asking Baz, “I didn’t know Theo was a girl.”

Baz looked at Simon from the corner of his eye, “Oh.”

Baz’s short reply left Simon flustered, “Not that I care. But I just thought Theo would be a _Theodore_ or something. One of those fancy names.”

Baz nodded but didn’t reply. Simon couldn’t help but ask the next questions, “So, how do you know each other?”

Baz replied, “She’s a family friend. Her father was one of the suitors for my mother’s hand in marriage, that is if she hadn’t married my father. Her parents and father were hoping to get us married. But when Theo’s father passed away, she left for boarding school, and our parents’ idea went down the drain.”

Simon nodded. By talking to Baz, Simon had learnt a lot about the Old Families. Of course, not one bit of it made much sense to Simon, but now arrange marriages weren’t the most novel thing he’d heard.  
  
The pair reached the flat, quite quickly. Penny had already prepared some food, and the three of them tucked in quickly.  
  


Over dinner, Penny also asked Baz questions about his part in the gala and such. As headmistress of Watford, her mother was invited, along with family, and Penny wanted to know everything about it beforehand.  
  
She badgered Baz into giving her details about every family which would be attending.  
  


“A family quite close to ours is the Abbotts. Their daughter is organizing the performances for the gala.”  
  
Penny rolled her eyes, “I know that bird very well. She’s Theodora, right?”

Baz hummed in conformation, as he chewed.  
  
Penny nodded, “She had quite a few choice things to say about that new French spell I wrote about.”

Other than her society work, studies and debate club, Penny had also taken up an internship with a magickal journal, where she wrote a weekly column about new spells and other developments.  
  
Penny continued, “I wonder where she learnt such good French.”

Simon replied before he could stop himself, “She went to boarding school in France.”

Baz looked at Simon and raised his eyebrows. Simon ignored him completely, and Penny went off on a tirade, disregarding the tension between the two boys, as she always did.

The subject of Theodora or France didn’t come up again, and Simon thought he was safe.  
At the end of dinner, Simon collected everyone’s plates and began washing them. Penny and Baz stayed on the couch watching television.

By the time that Simon was done with the last dish, Penny had already gone to sleep. Baz walked into the kitchen and got to the point.

“You eavesdropped on my conversation?”

Simon simply nodded. The pair had made a deal, to never overhear each other’s private conversations, because it was very unhealthy and invasive.

Baz sighed, “I assume that’s why you had so many questions about her?”

Simon nodded and Baz continued, “You know nothing happened between us, right?”

Simon interrupted, “Baz, I never thought that. I was already listening to people ask each other about me, when both of you walked into the lobby, and I couldn’t stop myself. I know you’d never do anything like that, I just…” Simon fumbled, “She’s very pretty, you know?”

Baz nodded, “You are still fine with me performing?”

Simon nodded, “Of course Baz. You have to go. I’m just being…”

Baz added helpfully, with a smirk, “Jealous?”

Simon went red and replied meekly, “Yeah, that.”

\------

Over the next few weeks, Baz and Penny were both practising for the gala. Baz’s calluses had become far more prominent, due to continuous practising. And Penny spent her time revising how she was expected to behave.  
Although Penny came from old Magick, her’s wasn’t an _Old Family_ , and her family didn’t go to such events.

The last Sunday before the Gala, Simon and Baz were laying on the sofa when Penny ran into the living room, her socked feet skidding on the floor.

The boys looked up at her quizzically.

“What’s Simon going to wear?” Penny asked, pushing her glasses onto her nose.

In the next moment, Baz was standing up, carelessly letting Simon’s head fall from his lap and onto the sofa.

“Merlin, I didn’t think of that.”

Simon sat up slightly, looking at both of them, “I’m going?”

Baz looked at Simon confused, “…You do remember the trophy wife comment, don’t you?”

Penny snorted at this, not needing an explanation about who was the trophy wife.

Simon scratched his head, “Yeah, but I thought I wouldn’t have to go?”

Baz replied, “Snow you have to be there! You made me participate. I’ll drag you if I have to.”

Simon sighed, “Alright. I’ll be there.” With that he lay down on the sofa, turning his attention back to the telly.

Penny snapped her fingers, “Simon, what will you wear?”

Simon shrugged, “I’ll find something.”

Baz snorted and pulled up his boyfriend with his arms, “No, I’m not listening to that. You just want to put off a shopping spree. But when we get to the gala, you’ll feel out of place and run away at the first chance you get.”

Simon sighed; Baz was right. He sat up and put on his shoes. The last few hours of his weekend were spent in Bond Street, trying out hundreds of outfits.

\--------

Finally, the day arrived. The autumn gala was scheduled to be held in the grounds of the club, and Penny was buzzing with excitement, simply because she would experience something new.

That evening, Penny made Simon cook and eat their dinner early. After that, she spent a good hour styling Simon. Combing his hair, and putting all kinds of products in it. He didn’t care for it much. It looked normal to him, but Simon didn’t say a word.

Baz had picked out a pale blue tuxedo for him, with a white shirt on the inside, and a navy-blue printed tie. Having gotten Simon up to standard, Penny went to change as well, which meant that Simon had to wallow in his nervousness till Baz showed up at the flat.

Soon after, the door opened and Baz stepped in. He looked marvellous. He was wearing a simple, fitting black tuxedo. His hair looked breathtaking, falling in thick silky curtains, on the sides of his face, and it seemed as though he had applied some eyeliner- or kohl? He looked like the best thing on the planet.

But Simon took a leaf out of Baz’s book, “Baz, conforming to the standard? I had assumed you would wear a flower suit at least.”

Baz smirked in response, clearly reading between the lines. Simon’s blush didn’t help at all.

“All the performers have a uniform.”

Simon hummed, prodding Baz’s foot slightly, “You look nice.”

Baz laughed, “Thank you, darling. You too.”

Penny stepped out her room, after a moment, looking very pretty. Baz had already started walking out of the flat, but his comment could be heard easily, “You clean up well Bunce.”

\----

When they reached the club, Baz took the car till the main doors, stopping in front of the foyer. Simon peered out of his window, the entire place had been decked out beautifully.

Simon stepped out of the car just as Baz closed the Driver’s side door and handed his keys to a valet. A man helped Penny out of the car slowly. They stood there for a moment as Penny fixed the skirt of her dress.

Inside the club, the three of them had to part ways. The entertainment was to be held early, so Baz headed to the stage and Penny and Simon made their way to the main area.

Simon saw a few faces from Watford, but those had only been acquaintances. The pair made their way towards Penny’s family.

While Penny’s mother made her rounds, socializing and interacting with associates and acquaintances, the rest of Penny’s family stood in different parts of the ground, looking quite awkward.

Having worked with a prominent magickal journal, Penny knew a few people at the gathering. She was approached by a few people, and Simon stood beside her, not knowing what to do. He only kept his eyes off the platters of food that waiters carried through the crowd, hoping to eat everything they offered.

Simon headed towards the bar to waste some time and get a drink. When he went back, Penny was nowhere to be found and suddenly the entertainment began.  
First, a young girl came upon the stage to sing opera… at least, Simon thought that’s what it was called?

When she was finished, the audience clapped. The lights on the stage faded for a few seconds, before turning on again. Now in place of the girl, there was a simple chair, on which Baz was seated, looking very pretty, holding his violin.

Simon hadn’t had much exposure to classical music, so he couldn’t fully understand or appreciate Baz’s music, but he was mesmerized by how pretty Baz looked.

When he was concentrating, Baz got a crease between his eyebrows and his nose would scrunch up, making him look cute. Simon was so busy looking at Baz that he didn’t realize when someone came up and stood right next to him until they opened their mouth.

“Baz looks beautiful, doesn’t he?” Theo asked slyly.

Simon startled a little, but he didn’t look over at her, “Yes, he does.”

Theo smirked and replied, “Why are you _friends_ with him? Because I understand what he would get out of it. But what do you, _The Chosen One_ , get out of being friends with a boy from the old families?”

Although Baz hadn’t explicitly told any of the Old Families about exactly what his relationship was with Simon; Baz’s friends were quick to figure it out.

Simon replied quickly, “We enjoy each other’s company.”

Theo rolled her eyes, “I see.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “You know he’s going to get tired of you, and when he does…” she let her statement linger, grabbing Simon’s elbow to make him look at her, “I’ll be waiting, and-”

Theo got cut off, when Fiona approached the pair, smiling widely, which freaked Simon out more than anything else.

“Theo darling, let go of the boy. We wouldn’t want your mother knowing that you frolic around Prague during your semester.”

Theo dropped Simon’s elbow like a hot coal, but she parted on a threatening note, “You might have something on me, Fiona. But how would these old bats react to knowing that your nephew is in a relationship with your darling boy here?”

She smiled politely and left Simon and Fiona together. 

Simon’s knees were still shaking but he asked, “Why’d you help me?”

Fiona shrugged, “Lesser of two evils.” Simon had spent enough time with Baz to understand that this was a veiled compliment. He smiled and turned his attention back to Baz.

When Baz finished his set, Simon and Fiona clapped the longest and hardest, drawing stares from the people around them.

Baz emerged from behind the stage after a moment and headed over to Fiona and Simon.

“You did well enough,” Fiona said to Baz without prompting.

Baz simply rolled his eyes. Then different people came over to congratulate Baz. Surprisingly, whoever spoke to Baz held just as long a conversation with Simon. It seemed as though they were apprehensive about approaching him before.

When the impromptu group started to dwindle, Fiona looked at Baz, “Could I have a word with my darling nephew?”

The rest of the group politely allowed them to leave, making Simon suffer through an awkward silence with the rest. They went a little way further and spoke in whispers such that even Simon couldn’t make out what was being said, but the pair kept looking back at him.

Just then a band took the stage, playing music, which Simon assumed was for dance because all the people in front of him, quickly took their leave, making Simon stand alone in the corner.

When everyone had left, Baz walked over, “Would you like a dance?”

Simon looked at him quizzically, “Here?”

Baz replied, “Where else Snow? It isn’t like you dress up this well otherwise.”

Simon replied apprehensively, “…but what about all these people?”

Baz snorted, remembering their dance at the leaver’s ball, “We’ve done this before.”

Simon laughed and took his hand.

 _During the leaver’s ball, only Dev and Niall had been present, most other children affiliated to the Old Families had left, or decided not to participate._  
So, when Dev and Niall tried telling everyone about Baz and Simon’s relationship, they were treated as gossip-mongers.  
The pair hadn’t been the sharpest, so the response was expected. Simon, Penny and Baz had laughed about it for day son end, especially because of Baz’s father’s reaction.

As they made their way across the clearing in the middle of the grounds where the band was playing, people around them gasped. Simon saw Daphne roll her eyes at Baz’s fathers fear.

“We know how to make a statement, don’t we?” Simon asked.

Baz snorted with laughter and held onto Simon a little tighter. That’s when it struck Simon. He sighed before asking, “Fiona told you about my encounter with Theo, didn’t she? Is that why we’re doing this?”

Baz replied, “She did tell me. But that isn’t why we’re doing this. I’m stealing a page from your book Simon. I’m telling these people to sod off.”

Simon laughed heartily at that. Baz added, “Also, I’m tired of having to hide you from everyone. You’re very pretty, and I want everyone to know that we belong together.”

Simon felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the statement, “Why are you so suddenly jealous?”

Baz scoffed, “Suddenly? Simon, all those women who came to congratulate me, spoke with you for just as long, and when Fiona and I went to the side…” Baz rolled his eyes upwards, “Had Edith gotten any closer, I really would have hexed her.”

Simon smiled at Baz, “Is it okay that I don’t know who you’re talking about?”

Baz replied, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The pair dissolved into laughter.

After a few more songs, the announcement for dinner was made. Baz and Simon went in last. The buffet tables were laden with all kinds of cuisines.

Baz put his arm around Simon, “Steady, Snow. The ladies dine first.”

Simon found that he needed that jibe, or he might have pounced on the food. And by the expression on Baz’s face, he knew it too.

\----

At the end of the night, as the crowd began to dwindle, Baz and Simon did a quick round of their friends, saying goodnight and bidding farewell.

When they met Fiona to say goodnight, she hugged Simon and told Baz to “not let the numpties get him, on the way out”.

Penny had decided to stay with the family, so Baz and Simon made their way towards the foyer together. The hosting committee was to the door, bidding farewell to everyone.

Baz walked over to Theo, with Simon in tow, “It was lovely meeting you after such a long time, Theo.” He pulled her into a hug, and whispered against her ear, “The next time you threaten someone, keep this encounter in mind.”

Theo couldn’t show any outward signs of distaste, but her eyes shone with disgust as she said, “It was lovely having you here.”

The pair made their way out and took their car, which was already waiting.

As they made their way back to Simon’s flat, he commented, “You know, I’ve finally realized what you remind me of.”

Baz looked amused, “And what’s that, may I ask?”

Simon looked over, “A mafia gang boss.”

Baz snorted with laughter, “How much did you drink Snow?”

Simon shoved his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly, “I’m being serious.”

Baz replied, “Sure you are. Let’s get you back to bed. You can sleep off whatever funk you’re in, and I can remind you of this conversation tomorrow.”

When they reached Simon’s flat, both the boys were dead on their feet. An evening of socializing had sucked all the energy out of them. They went upstairs, changing their outfits and falling into bed.

Simon rested his head on Baz’s chest as he said, “I don’t know if I told you this or not. But you performed very well today.”

Baz breathed out, “Thanks, love. Did you like it?”

Simon shrugged, “I liked seeing you on the stage. I didn’t understand much, but you looked very pretty.”

Baz laughed at Simon’s reply, “What else did you like today, darling?”

Simon sighed, and closed his eyes, “That you don’t smell of anyone else.”


End file.
